Young and Strong
by tflover86
Summary: My first story. (Re written, formerly was The Quiet One) A Cybertronian who had a difficult past arrives on Earth, with the Decepticons there, Megatron seeks revenge for the femme and will stop at nothing to do so. Read through as she experiences dealing with these major issues with the Cons with the help of her sparkmate and comrades. Rated T for future violence.


"Scrap..." The femme cursed at the damaged, old ship. The controls wouldn't work, and it seemed as if it had a mind of its own. She looked around to see if there was a control panel of some sort, to see if she could figure out what was wrong. She sighed. Of course there isn't, only those bigger, more advanced ships had those. The femme looked back up at the windshield of the ship, she gasped when suddenly the ship was in front of a planet's orbit.

"No!" She grunted at the machinery. "Don't crash on me!" Her processor thought of something quick, perhaps maybe she has a chance on surviving the landing. She pressed a round red button, and it enabled the ship to glide through the air, instead of crashing straight towards the ground. Hopefully it'll work. Hopefully.

The ship entered the planet's atmosphere, passing through layers and layers of thick clouds. Finally, the ground was visible, it was covered by a large forest. The trees were tall, but stood strong. If the ship crashes into them, it won't be the trees who'll get damaged. The femme hoped that the ship could just land in between them and not in them as the ship lowered towards the forest. There was a spot ahead that was clear of trees, and it seemed big enough for this small ship to land upon. The ship continued gliding, until it harshly slid in between trees, and stopped when it's wings got stuck in the them. The front of the ship was poking out as it touched the large patch of grass and the rest of the ship was still covered by trees and bushes.

The dark gray femme sighed in the greatest relief and looked at the main computer screen in the ship's interface. It beeped as it picked up a signal from something. The femme checked the details, finally discovering who she found.

"The Autobots!" She cheered. "Finally, I found them!" She began contacting them, finally she found them after all this time. Maybe her friends would be with them too! The femme waited for a response as the ship called them.

Beeps rang through the rarely quiet base. The Autobot medic who was repairing something jumped a bit at the sudden noise. He placed down his things and walked over the main computer. He answered the call.

"Who is this?" He firmly asked. The screen read that the caller was unknown and it searched for data. The medic listened to the voice that answered from the other side.

"Ratchet, is that you?" The femme asked happily. Ratchet's optics widened in surprise. It can't be her. The computer proved his thought wrong. The screen rendered out the owner's information from the ship. It provided an image of her and her name, as well as information about the ship.

"Nightblade! I see you've finally arrived to Earth. Where are you?" Ratchet asked. He prepared to set up a ground bridge.

"Earth?" Nightblade asked curiously. "Tell me, did you name this place? Well anyway, I'll send you my coordinates now." With a few clicks, Ratchet received the information and he entered it for the bridge.

"A ground bridge will appear near you, enter it and you'll arrive here immediately." Ratchet informed her. Nightblade rolled her optics.

"Yeah, yeah I know how it works. See ya!" Nightblade said happily and closed the call. She exited the ship and wirelessly closed the door and activated it's cloaking system. Looking around, Nightblade spotted the swirling portal and sprinted towards it.

As the small seeker arrived in the base, she examined her surroundings. This place seems to be a bit cramped. No windows? Nightblade was thankful that her claustrophobia wasn't too bad, hopefully the rooms in this place isn't tiny. Nightblade's thoughts were sidetracked when she saw her guardian feet away. She spread out her arms.

"Give me a hug!" Nightblade said and she approached him. Ratchet accepted the embrace and gave her a hug back. If the others were here, they'd be surprised at this scene. Nightblade released her hug and stepped back, wiping a small tear.

"You made me worry, Nightblade." Ratchet told her. "I didn't know what happened to you when you disappeared like that. Where were you this whole time?" He questioned. Nightblade smiled.

"Exploring the universe, making friends, learning how to defend and fight. Now you don't have to worry anymore!" Nightblade told him. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Leaving your home planet at such a young age without any fighting experience could've killed you." He scolded. Nightblade's smile faded at what he said.

"Yeah, but I was destined to learn how to survive on my own. None of you guys taught me anything so that made me angry!" Nightblade told him, crossing her arms. Ratchet sighed.

"That's because you were way too young." He paused. "I don't want to argue with you anymore, okay? I'm just proud that you survived all on your own." Ratchet said as he turned back to the computer. Nightblade watched his fingers type away on the glass like keyboard as he tried to do something. However, it failed as an error popped up on the screen.

"Thanks." Nightblade said as she wondered what he was doing. There was another call coming from the computer. Ratchet answered the call.

"Arcee and I need a ground bridge." Optimus commanded. Ratchet activated it again and set it to their location. Nightblade looked at the monitor and her optics focused on an image of Optimus. They widened in honor of seeing that she will be working with him finally.

"You've never told me that Optimus is here!" Nightblade exclaimed. Ratchet smirked secretly to himself.

"Surprise, surprise. You'll finally meet him." Ratchet said while his optics still focused on the monitor. The ground bridge appeared once more.

"Do you think he'll accept me here?" Nightblade asked curiously.

"And why wouldn't he?" Ratchet asked rhetorically. The said mech and Arcee both walked in the base aside of each other. They both froze seeing a random femme next to Ratchet. Arcee fired her weapons at her.

"Who is that?" Arcee questioned. Nightblade held up both hands in defense. She flinched when she felt Ratchet's hand on her shoulder as she lowered her hands.

"This is the Autobot that I raised when she was very young. Remember when I told you guys about her?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded and his face lacked emotion, Arcee deactivated her weapons.

"Indeed." He spoke. "However, why did you not inform me she'd arrive?" Optimus asked.

"I've attempted to call you but it seems that you were currently in a dead zone." Ratchet answered. Oh, that's what there error was. Nightblade approached Optimus and held her hand, offering a handshake. He firmly shook her hand.

"Welcome to Earth. Your designation was Nightblade, correct?" Optimus asked kindly with a small but warming smile. Nightblade nodded.

"It's an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime." Nightblade greeted. She turned to the blue and pink femme who stood beside him and held out her hand again.

'_Only because Ratchet knows you_.' Arcee thought and shook her hand.

"The name's Arcee. Ratchet told me a lot about you." Arcee said and gave a faint smile. Nightblade's smile stayed on her face.

"I see that, I didn't think that he would." Nightblade said honestly.

"Nightblade, where is the ship you've arrived in?" Optimus asked. Nightblade turned to him again.

"Nowhere near here, it was in some forest area in a much more cooler climate. No one could find it though, it's cloaked." Nightblade informed.

"That is a wise choice you've made. I need you to retrieve it for us to keep it from being spotted by humans." Optimus said. Humans? There's another species on this planet?

"Alright." Nightblade said. "Could you re enter those coordinates for me, Ratchet?" She asked him as she turned to his direction. He nodded and entered them once more, the swirling portal appeared.

"I will accompany you and will bring it to a private area where it won't be discovered." Optimus said. The two left the base, leaving Ratchet and Arcee alone. The femme approached him.

"Wait, didn't you say that she has no experience fighting?" Arcee asked. She wondered how Nightblade survived on her own.

"Yes, however, she told me that while she departed Cybertron on her own, she'd met people that helped her. If she truly did not have any fighting experience, she'd be offline by now." Ratchet said. Arcee now understood.

"And, she left Cybertron when she was only a youngling? How old is she now?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Yep, she left at a far too young age. Now, it seems like she's in her mid teen years as the humans puts it." Ratchet informed as he worked on the computer. Arcee smiled.

"She must be skilled in fighting if she learned so young. Nightblade will sure be good for back up when we need it." Arcee said.

"Indeed. She also knows a bit about being a medic as well, but she's still learning." Ratchet added. He hid his smile as he remembered teaching her basic medical techniques with she was so little.

Nightblade held a large container with her personal items, all of the ship had been emptied. She had he trusty sword with her equipped on her back and all of her data pads and pictures were in her crate. All the energon had been converted into solid cubes and Nightblade stored them in the container as well.

"Are you certain that there is nothing else here?" Optimus asked. Nightblade nodded in response.

"Then I'll call Ratchet for a ground bridge, you can leave. I will stay and do the rest." Optimus told her. He activated his com link and requested for a bridge. It appeared and Nightblade left with her things. Now, Optimus has to work with Fowler. Hopefully he'll take the news of another Autobot's arrival well.

"Hey Ratchet, is there an extra berth room for me?" Nightblade asked as she walked through the portal.

"There's plenty, actually." Ratchet answered her.

"Are they small? Please tell me they aren't small! Do they have windows?" Nightblade questioned. Ratchet sighed.

'_That's right, the poor thing has claustrophobia. How could I possibly forget?_' Ratchet thought.

"Nightblade, relax. There's a big enough room for you. Arcee, I want you to lead Nightblade there. If she panics, let me know." Ratchet said. Arcee nodded, but a bit confused.

"C'mon." Arcee said, bobbing her head towards the hallway. Nightblade followed her from behind, her wings lowered and started to shake a bit.

"This hallway is too small for me!" Nightblade muttered. Arcee eyed her.

"Why, you need your space don't you?" Arcee asked, understanding "seeker problems" with their desire for big spaces.

"I have claustrophobia." Nightblade said. "I can't stand tight spaces! I mean, it feels suffocating!" Nightblade explained.

"Oh, well don't you have anything to calm you down?" Arcee asked.

"I ran out of my prescription." Nightblade said. "Hopefully I'll be able to handle this on my own." Arcee stopped in front of a door and pressed a button. Nightblade looked through the doorway as the door slid up. The room seemed large and bright, but no windows could be seen. It was also well kept, it was tidy and even the paint on the wall was finished.

"Is this good enough?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah." Nightblade said and positioned her crate of items to hold it more firmly. "I just need to get used to it."

"Well look, Nightblade. Your room is literally in between Optimus' and Ratchet's room. I think you'll be just fine." Arcee told her.

"How ironic." Nightblade said. "Alright, thanks Arcee."

"Don't mention it."Arcee said and left. Nightblade placed her things on a table in the room. She felt uncomfortable and a lone, so she headed back to the main room.

**At the Nemesis**

Starscream swung his claws at the prisoner once more. He grunted at the stinging pain, as the scratch made three thin lines going across his face as they slowly leaked energon.

"Ugh!" Nightblade grunted and laid a hand over her spark chamber. She felt a sudden stinging pain, but luckily it wasn't so intense.

"Nightblade?" Ratchet called.

"Answer me, Autobot! I know that you must have some idea of where she is! Soundwave knows you pretty well and informed Megatron that you should be able to pin point her location! My Master's patience is growing short, he wants revenge on this pitiful femme. So, where is she?" Starscream interrogated. The mech growled at the SIC.

"Even if I did know where she is, I wouldn't tell you!" The shorter seeker stated in anger.

"... I feel a distant anger and pain..." Nightblade mumbled. Ratchet helped her stand straight.

"Nightblade... What's happening to you?" Ratchet asked to himself.


End file.
